confederacy_of_sardiniafandomcom-20200214-history
Sardinia First Division
The First Division "Gentlemen, THIS is about Honor, Loyalty and service, and we WILL be recognized as such" Emperor Ishmael I to the division. The Sardinia First Division is a division in the service of Ishmael I. You'll fulfill your oath and protect him at all cost! Rules If you want to join you must be - *Ready to die for the Sardinia *Able to follow commands without questioning them *If you have trouble with the training, ask the commanding officer for some advice *Be in or have been in an Sardinia guild, with some exceptions *Be Level 15 or higher (some exceptions) *Although not required, it is preferred you wear the traditional Sardinia uniform Uniform For Confusion of Ranks and Uniform feel free to look at this page! Uniform and Ranks Uniform for Members & Veterans *Diplomat Hat - Available at Padres Del Fuego Tailor *Evening Jacket - Available at Padres Del Fuego Tailor *Woodland Vest - Available at Padres Del Fuego Tailor *Plain Linen Long Sleeve - Available at Port Royal and Padres Del Fuego Tailors *Adventure Belt - Adoria's Family Quest, Padres Del Fuego Tailor *Festival Breeches - Padres Del Fuego Peddler *Adventure Boots - Adoria's Family Quest,Padres Del Fuego Tailors Uniform for Officers *Diplomat Hat - Peddlers Only *Rogue Privateer - Peddlers Only *Woodland Vest - Port Royal Tailor *Plain Linen Long Sleeve - Available at Port Royal and Padres Del Fuego Tailors *Privateer Breeches - Peddlers Only *Adventure Belt - Adoria's Family Quest, Padres Del Fuego Tailor *Adventure Boot- Adoria's Family Quest, Padres Del Fuego Tailor Members In the division there are three brigades. One is lead by and the other by Commanders. The third is lead by More will be edited. There is also a Second in Command of each brigade, in case the leader is unavailable. In each brigade there are two squads, each with a leader, and eight members. There is one leader and 19 members in a brigade. In an attack squads may split up to scout areas, flank the enemy, or go on patrol. There is also a medical squad, for people that do not want to fight to heal wounded soldiers. The First Brigade 1st Brigade, 1st Squad *Lieutenant Ichabod Lionheart 1st Brigade, 2nd Squad Men needed. The Second Brigade *''Leader is needed!"'' *''Second in Command needed!'' 2nd Brigade, 1st Squad *''Leader is needed!" *''Men needed.'' 2nd Brigade, 2nd Squad Men needed. The Third Brigade The Third Brigade is a special brigade, made for the extra units such as the Medical Squad and Light Squad. The Medical Squad is a squad made mostly for women, who prefer to help heal fallen soldiers. This squad is not a fighting squad, but is still issued small pistols should they be attacked. The Light Squad performs assassinations, spy missions, scouting, flanking, and advance guard missions. They are issued weapons to their respective ranks and generally do not fight in line, but rather spread out, making a smaller target. *''Leader is needed"'' *''Second in Command is needed'' Medical Squad *Ignatious Savoie Medics needed. Light Squad Men needed. Weapons In the Sardinia First Division, certain ranks are aloud to use certain weapons. Note that no voodoo weapons (dolls or staffs) are permitted. We ask that each soldier have the proper weapons for their designated rank. First and Second Brigades *'Privates' - Must use only bayonets (if on basic access, blunderbuss is allowed. But only 'on basic is it permitted). *'Corporals - May use either bayonets or muskets. Can also have a small dagger (not throwing knives) for hand-to-hand combat, in substitution for bayonet. *'Sergeants' - May use either bayonets or muskets. Can also have a sabre for hand-to-hand combat, in substitution for bayonet. *'Majors' - May use bayonets, muskets, or flintlocks. Can also have a small dagger (not throwing knives) for hand-to-hand combat, in substitution for bayonet. *'Lieutenants / Lieutenant Commanders' - May use bayonets, muskets, or flintlocks. Can also have a sabre for hand-to-hand combat, in subsititution for bayonet. Also permitted to use hand grenades. *'Generals / Colonels / Field Marshall '- May use flintlocks, any type of sword, dagger (not throwing knives), and permitted to use hand grenades or a pistol. Third Brigade *'All members of the Medical Squad - '''May be provided with flintlocks or daggers upon request. Must only be used for emergencies. *'All members of the Light Squad '- May use practically any weapon, except voodoo. Weapons you may want to use the most include daggers, for fast kills, throwing knives, for accurate throws, muskets, for sniping, and smoke grenades, to cover your escape. Training Every few days, the entire Sardinia First Division gathers for training. During training, all soldiers will go over the basic fundamentals of fighting, learning certain orders from the drill sergeants, and occasionally practice in simulated battle sequences. The training session is usually held on the beach of Rumrunner's Isle, but may sometimes change. All training is run by John Connington. If you are in the division, you are required to come to training when online, unless a reasonable excuse is at hand. We ask that all soldiers come to training with their musket/bayonet, any dagger or sabre, and proper uniforms. For more info on training, click the link below: Sardinia Training The Sardinia First Division Navy After a couple SvS battles won, Emperor Ishmael has decided the division should also have a fleet, as more and more battles are currently being fought at sea. If you are in the division you '''do '''keep your current rank, but there are seperate ranks for the navy. That being so, Emperor Ishmael I would act like the Admiral of the Fleet, and Lord Peter J. Plankwrecker would act as the Vice Admiral, and a commander would act as a Third in Command, or Admiral. Squad Leaders would be ship captains, and their squads would work on board the ships as gunners or repair men. If, and '''only '''if you are a squad leader, you may enlist your ship in the fleet. There is a flag ship, in which the First, Second, and Third in command act on. The crew of that ship would be made up of the medical squad, as no other squads would be available. The medical squad in this case would fire guns, but also repair the ship if needed. The flag ship would skirt the main battle, and act as a rescue ship if any other ship is in need. The Fleet The Red Stallion The Red Stallion is the flag ship of the Sardinia First Division Navy, and its crew consists of '''all '''brigade commanders and Second in Commands. It also is gunned and repaired by the Medical Squad. Superior Admiral of the Fleet - Emperor Ishmael I Role in Battle - Rescue and Command ship Navy Ranks Below is a conversion of each army rank into it's navy rank. Soldiers keep both ranks. *Field Marshall - Fleet Admiral *General - Admiral *Colonel - Vice Admiral *Lieutenant Commander - Commodore *Lieutenant - Captain *Major - Cheif Petty Officer *Sergeant - Petty Officer *Corporal - Ensign *Private - Seaman Objectives Below is a list of all of the EITC First Division's primary objectives (in chronological order per catergory): Invasions Battles About the Commanders Here is a little bit about some of the commanders of the division. If you are on the wikia and are in the division, please add your name, rank, guild, and a brief discription of your military background. Ishamel Decksteel '''Rank: '''Emperor Ishamel I, founder '''Guild: '''Sardinia First Order; Guildmaster '''Military Background:' Peter J. Plankwrecker Rank: '''General, co-founder '''Guild: '''Sardinia First Order; CO-GM '''Military Background: Military Background: Promotional Video